


A Summer's Diary

by Lush (Bunchofbatz)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary/Journal, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hook ups (mentioned), Iwaizumi Hajime is hopelessly in love with him, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunchofbatz/pseuds/Lush
Summary: Iwaizumi’s Diary. This was possibly the most amusing thing Oikawa had thought about in quite some time. Am I really that low of a person to snoop into someone's diary? He pondered this for a few moments before realizing that he, Oikawa, was absolutely not above a good time.Oikawa snoops and sees something he probably shouldn't have .Tears are shed but it's okay, I swear.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	A Summer's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic ever, so please be nice! I hope you enjoy <3

It is much too hot for Oikawa’s liking on this summer’s day walk to his best friend's apartment. But, he knew that having not seen Iwaizumi in about a week was weighing down on him and so despite his exhaustion from having just left class he makes the ten minute walk for his friend. Upon arrival he lets himself in shortly before noticing he is sweatier than his ego would let him be seen, he does his best to wipe off as much as he can before entering Iwaizumi’s room. Oikawa is about to plop himself down on his best friend's bed, as was the usual, but one look at Iwaizumi has him stop in his tracks. Hajime sits on his bed with his hand frozen in the writing position over a small notebook, but what had caught Oikawa off guard was the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes, clearly startled, like he had been caught somehow. This look quickly fades, however, as he promptly places the book inside the drawer of his nightstand. This incident made Oikawa uncomfortable and so he decided to ignore the whole thing and jump face first on Iwaizumi’s bed, he _was_ tired after all.

“Oh, Hi, sure! Come on in! Yes, of course you may lay on my bed!” Iwaizumi says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh, I know you don’t mind Iwa-chan~” Oikawa’s words are muffled by the blanket he has his face buried in.

“Yeah, right,” Iwaizumi replies and gives Oikawa’s back a firm slap.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” He lifts his face from the blankets to give Iwaizumi a childish pout.

“Hey, I was about to go out to get us snacks. Care to join me?” Iwaizumi chooses to ignore Oikawa's juvenile antics.

“Mmm, no way. It’s so hot outside!” he complains and lays his head back down, ”And, I’m tired.” Oikawa promptly adds.

“You lazy ass,” Iwaizumi says as he slips his shoes on. Oikawa only gives Iwaizumi a content sigh before the latter turns to leave.

It had been about ten minutes since he had heard the door open and close behind Iwaizumi and Oikawa struggled to fall asleep. After having used this free time thinking about what was troubling him, Oikawa was sure he had caught his best friend writing in a diary. _Iwaizumi’s Diary_. This was possibly the most amusing thing Oikawa had thought about in quite some time. _Am I really that low of a person to snoop into someone's diary?_ He pondered this for a few moments before realizing that he, Oikawa, was absolutely not above a good time. He sits himself up and slowly inches towards the nightstand as if he had to fool anyone who might be watching. Upon opening the nightstand he sees no book, _Iwa-chan you are hiding something!_ He rifles around for a few moments before his hands make purchase on the exalted book, he pulls it out of the drawer with the utmost of care as if he might hurt it in some way and gingerly opens to a random page.

“June 12th,” He reads aloud, “A week ago, this was the night of that party we went to with Bokuto and Kuroo.” He notices Iwaizumi’s handwriting is significantly sloppier than he was used to seeing, _He was more wasted than I thought._

It’s like five am but I just can't sleep. I decided to go to that stupid party with Tooru ( _Tooru?_ ) even though I knew what would happen. He does this like everytime we go out and yet I still sign myself up to witness it, i’m so goddamn stupid. I noticed Tooru had been missing for a good amount of time and I, of course, went looking for him even though I KNEW exactly what he was up to and now I have to compartmentalize another mental image of someone having their way with him.

 _Terushima,_ Oikawa thought as he felt guilt wash over him. He noticed small dried wet marks on the paper, _I had no idea it affected him like this…_ Oikawa flipped the page.

June 13th

I avoided Tooru today. He asked to come over but I just couldn't handle seeing him. I can't get the Image of that yellow haired bastard on top of him out of my head. I know it’s my fault for being so bothered by this. I know it’s not out of the ordinary, but still, it hurts. I needed to catch up on the school work I neglected last night anyway. That's pretty much all today was, my sorry ass distracting myself.

 _Holy shit_ , is the only coherent thought he manages to form. Oikawa’s heart is beating faster than he knew it could. Still, He flips the page to the current date.

June 19th

Tooru insisted on coming over today, I've made excuses to not be alone with him this whole week. I miss him, I really do, but at this point I know I have to get over him. I’m only inflicting pain on myself. I’m honestly such a predictable dumbass, I know exactly how today will go. He’ll come over when I need to get work done and pester me in that endearing way only he can. Then, he’ll fall asleep next to me because he “just came from class” and I won’t be able to look away from that beautiful sleeping face he does where his mouth is slightly open. And then I'll notice he’s moved to practically cuddling me and I’ll get no work done and then cry myself to sleep. It always the fucking same. It’s really not fair, how could I have let myself fall in love with that asshole. He’s a fucking tease who can’t keep it in his pants with anyone except me. Not that i’d want to be another one of his hookups. I just need to move o

 _This must’ve been where I barged in_ , he thinks. It was only now that Oikawa realizes he’s been crying. He looks down at the entry and sees his own wet marks littering the page, hurriedly, he waves the book around in an effort to dry them and practically throws the book back in the drawer before slamming it shut. He buries his head back into Iwaizumi’s sheets and softly cries into them. His thoughts are scattered and he desperately tries to get them under control. This, however, is cut short by the sound of keys at the front door. Frantically, Oikawa wills himself to stop crying and tries to get a hold of himself before his friend sees him like this. He decides pretending to be asleep was his best option.The door to the room opens and closes, Oikawa hears a plastic bag crinkle and feels a dip in the bed before being startled by something extremely cold being pressed to the nape of his neck. Immediately, he bolts upright and witnesses his best friend's face go from a mischievous smile to a look of concern.

“Oikawa… Have you been crying?” Iawaizumi says in a voice so gentle it seems he's afraid he might scare off the other boy.

“No, of course not. Your blankets are hot.” Oikawa does his best to keep his voice steady. “Iwa-chan is worried about me!” he plasters a large grin across his face. Iwaizumi, not wanting to push the matter, thrusts the ice cream bar he had in his hands towards his friend. Oikawa promptly takes the sweet and wholeheartedly enjoys the gift, putting iwaizumi at ease. They converse slightly as they go through the goodies and after a bit Iwaizumi is reminded of the school work that’s been nagging him for the day.

“Okay, I have work to get done. Try not to get in my way,” He firmly informs Oikawa.

“You always have work to do!,” Oikawa gives his signature pout once again.

“So do you, but only one of us seems to get anything done,” Iwaizumi responds over his shoulder while grabbing his laptop from his bag.

A pouty “Hmmph,” Is all Oikawa gives back. “Fine, but don’t take too long. There’s new alien documentaries on Netflix,” He adds. Iwaizumi lets out an amused breath from his nose. Oikawa thinks of Iwaizumi’s diary entry and begins to realize he might be more predictable than he thought. Soon enough, though, he is fast asleep, having Hajime by his side comforts him more than he’d be willing to admit. He sleeps lightly and swears he could feel soft eyes on him, even in his dream.

Oikawa wakes to warm sunlight in his face and gently rises. Iwaizumi turns to look and his heart skips a beat at the sight of a slightly disheveled Tooru basking in bright red-orange sunlight. He does his best to shift his focus back to his essay in an effort to suppress the blush that was creeping along his cheeks.

“Iwa, look how pretty!” Oikawa points out the window.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replies in a voice softer than he’d liked.

“But it’s not more be- beautifuler than you, Dan,” Oikawa says with a laugh

“You did not just quote a Tik Tok in this nice moment,” Iwaizumi tries not to think about the thought behind Oikawa’s words, _He was only joking_. Oikawa laughs a bit harder before replying.

“Hey! Can we watch alien documentaries now?” Oikawa gives his best puppy dog eyes.

“If you can call them that,” Iawaizumi says after a moment, keeping his gaze on his laptop.

“Come on Iwa-chan, wake up! I can’t have a sheeple for a best friend!” Oikawa gives him a small jab with his elbow.

“I’m not a sheep-person,” Iawaizumi says with feigned frustration as he turns to look at his friend.

“You won’t be after I'm done with you~” Oikawa then takes it upon himself to grab Iwaizumis computer and set up the movie.

One documentary turns into two and Oikawa has shifted so that he’s laying his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder cuddled into the blanket he’d wrapped around them thirty minutes into the first documentary. It was times like this that each of them were content and grateful they had the other. Somehow, Iwaizumi let himself be coaxed into a third documentary and after nearly five hours of Aliens and conspiracy theories he was sure his brain had turned to mush. Iwaizumi turns to chastise Oikawa with a frustrated glare before realizing the boy is fast asleep cuddling into his shoulder. Immediately Iwaizumi’s expression softens and with a trained gentleness he gingerly maneuvers the boy to lay more comfortably on his lap and places the blanket back over him. _Damn it all,_ Iwaizumi thought, _I knew this was going to happen and I did it anyways. No, I wanted this to happen, didn’t I? I’m hopeless, absolutely fucking hopeless._ He sat in thought for a long time staring unfocused into the lit up screen of his laptop. Soon enough, though, his eyelids begin to feel heavy and he reaches over and closes the computer. He does his best to lightly lift Oikawa off of him and settles in facing his friend.

“Hajime,” Iwaizumi hears the softest, smallest voice coming from the boy at his side.

“Yes?” He answers in a whisper.

“I, um...I read your diary,” Oikawa admits in an even smaller voice this time. Immediately, Iwaizumi bolts upright and stares down at him. Slowly Tooru sits up next to him.

“I’m sorry, Hajime. I know I shouldn’t have,” His voice trails off.

“God damn it, Tooru,” Iwaizumi responds, less angry and more afraid. After a few moments of silence that feel like ages to the boys, Iwaizumi collects two pillows and leaves the bed.

“Wait,”

He then grabs the throw blanket from a chair in the corner of his room.

“Hold on a second,”

He walks back towards the bed only to turn to the door

“Please, Hajime,”

He slows for a moment before opening the door and beginning to walk out of it

“Hajime, please don’t leave!” Oikawa practically yells out. Iwaizumi stops at the threshold of the door.

“You read it. I know you don’t want me that close to you,” Iwaizumi tries his best to steady his voice but he knows his words betray him.

“I never said I didn’t love you,” Oikawa’s voice was behaving similar to the other boys’ now. Iwaizumi drops the bedding he has in his arms and spins on his heel to speak to Oikawa.

“No. You. Do. Not.” Each word comes out angrier than the last, “If you loved me, then how could you hurt me this bad? If you read everything, then you know just how much pain you’ve caused me, every weekend spent in bed with someone new,” Iwaizumi is now openly crying, there was no suppressing his feelings any longer.

“I-,” Oikawa’s voice falters and his own tears begin welling in his eyes, he wills them down and clears his throat, “I was trying to distract myself from you, Hajime. I thought there was no one in their right minds who could love me like I love you, especially-” He begins to cry, now, making his words much more difficult to get out, “Especially not you.” Iwaizumi lets out one small breathy laugh.

“I’ve been doing my best to get over you, and I’ll keep on doing that. I think I’d rather forget my feelings than…” He immediately regrets his words. Oikawa looks as if he’s been stabbed in the chest, his eyes an unending source of wet and hot tears. The look that spreads across Tooru’s face shatters Hajimes heart and he turns back towards the door to spare him the pain of seeing him like this. He stands there for longer than he knows, all the while, shoulders shaking clearly showing evidence of his own tears as he listens to Tooru’s soft sobs. Slowly, though, they quiet down and he can feel a tug at the hem of his shirt. Hajime turns his face and finds himself looking directly into Tooru’s eyes, they plead for him to follow him. And so, he lets himself be guided back to the bed, but as Oikawa sits Iwaizumi can’t find it in himself to follow. He stares down at Oikawa before being caught off guard by two fast arms around his neck, pulling him to Tooru’s eyeline.

They meet each other's gaze once again and quickly, as though someone might intervene and stop him, Oikawa pushes his lips to Iwaizumis’. Startled, Hajime pulls away, a look of fear and then guilt washes over Tooru’s eyes. Iwaizumi can not stand seeing Oikawa in such anguish, and he quickly but softly places his lips back to Tooru’s in a proper kiss. After a moment the two pull away, Oikawa shifts over in the bed allowing Iwaizumi more room. Silently asking him to come closer. He complies and they settle so that Iwaizumi is laying on his back with an arm around the other boy and Oikawa is laying nestled into his chest, an arm keeping him as close as possible. They share enough silence to have fallen asleep, but they each know the other is awake.

“I’m so sorry, Hajime. I tried to fill the void I thought you’d left in my heart with every person I could get my hands on. I never knew I was the one who created this gap in the first place, I never, ever, meant to hurt you. You don't have to forgive me, But… Please don't leave me,” The longer Oikawa spoke, the more emotion his voice conveyed.

“I won’t ever leave you,” A simple answer but one filled with everything Oikawa needed. Tooru snuggles closer and they each begin to drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the love child of sleep deprived thoughts and a bath with water that was too hot. If you like this my twitter is also @BunchOfBatz and I make art! I might also make a piece to go with this story so pop on over there if you want to :)  
> (Dm me, I want to make friends)


End file.
